


Imagine Ur Fav Ship

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: A.U.gust 2015 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, magical fix it au where terry is dead and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ten short fics featuring glimpses into Ian and Mickey's perfect future AU life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](http://likingwhatilikedontmakemeabitch.tumblr.com/post/125362465938/totbanditblainers-uglyducklingwrites) which I was tagged it and I'm incredibly flattered and pleased by that ahhhhh
> 
> so yeah. each thing on the list is its own chapter. idk how often i'll update this but we'll just have to see how it goes aight :>

\- making rly bad jokes rly late at night and full on snort laughing w/ each other

“Hey, Mick,” Ian whispered. Mickey tried to ignore Ian and pretend to sleep until he felt Ian’s hand worming its way under the blanket and tracing up his side. He squirmed away quickly before Ian could tickle him, as if he’d been shocked, and glared over his shoulder at Ian.

“Tryin’ to sleep,” he groaned, flopping back on the pillow and burying his face in it when he saw Ian’s smirking face in the light that streamed in through their street-facing window.

“Need to tell ask something,” Ian declared. “Something important.”

“Now?” Mickey asked from his place smushed into the pillow. Ian scooted closer to him until he was a hot line pressed against Mickey’s side. Mickey felt his boyfriend’s stubbly jaw against his shoulder when Ian leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Are you listening, Mick?” Ian asked. When Mickey didn’t respond he wiggled closer and stuck his tongue in Mickey’s ear, getting an elbow in the gut for his troubles. Mickey’s hand reached up and scrubbed at his ear as Ian huffed out a laugh, the wind knocked out of him. He squirmed back in close to Mickey and kissed the skin just behind his ear. “Listening?”

“Yeah, whatever. Hurry it the fuck up so I can go back to sleep,” Mickey mumbled.

“I found a site online that was hosting a joke contest,” Ian began. “So I typed up ten of my favourites jokes and sent them in.”

“Good for you,” Mickey growled.

“They just posted the winners this morning. I checked to see if any of my jokes won but... no pun in ten did.” Ian said, sounding disappointed even as he clearly tried to school his voice to keep from laughing. His shoulders shook with the effort not to break down.

Mickey seized his pillow and rolled, smacking Ian in the head with it. “Shut up, you fucker!” he snarled, tackling his hysterical boyfriend. They wrestled on the bed for a moment before they rolled onto the floor and Ian collapsed on top of Mickey. They both laughed until their sides hurt until Ian recovered enough to kiss Mickey quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

\- FIGHTING OVER BLANKETS IN BED

Ian woke up and automatically rolled, taking the blankets with him. He settled back in and sighed happily in his little cocoon, intent on drifting back off in the warmth and comfort of his blanket. He was just about to fall asleep, having reached the level of maximum comfort, when he was abruptly ripped from his comfort by a hard pillow to the face from his boyfriend.

"Mickey," he whined, shoving the pillow off his face. Mickey looked like he was a second from murdering Ian in the first degree. "Mickey, what the fuck?"

"Do _not_ ‘what the fuck’ me," Mickey growled. "Look at yourself."

Ian did. "And?"

"Now look at me," Ian looked down at Mickey’s bare chest then back up at his eyes, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Mickey flared his nostrils and huffed out a sigh through them. "Notice any fucking differences?"

"Well _I’m_ not whining like a little bitch," Ian mumbled, trying to stifle his smile. He had noticed that he’d taken all of the blanket and had left Mickey with nothing, but talking shit out wasn’t really their thing. He could practically count down from ten to the moment when Mickey pounced on him and initiated a round of wrestling. They grunted as they shoved and grappled with each other, threatening one another playfully. Mickey somehow ended up underneath Ian so he braced his feet on the mattress and bucked his hips to throw Ian off him, then took his spot astride Ian’s hips with so much force that he sent them both rolling off the edge of the bed.

Ian’s head narrowly missed their nightstand and he let out all his breath in a huff when Mickey landed on top of him. He let out some pathetic coughs and groans of pain but Mickey just sat up on his stomach and punched him in the tit with a scowl which made him laugh and clutch at his chest.

"That’s what you fucking get," Mickey said. "Next time you steal all the fucking blankets it’ll be your nuts." He crawled back into bed and left Ian on the floor, curling up under the blanket.

When Ian finally picked himself up off the floor and got back into bed he tentatively tugged a corner of the blanket towards himself but was soon thwarted. Mickey narrowed his eyes at him and eventually let him have an adequate amount of the blanket. He paused and made an ‘eyes on you’ gesture at Ian with two of his fingers before he rolled over and presented his back to Ian for his spooning pleasure. Ian took the offer gladly, curling his longer body around Mickey and kissing behind his ear. He got a growl in response so he didn’t push it.


End file.
